


For Your Special Day

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday-fic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Aomine's birthday but Kise won't be with him for a certain reason. Everyone decides to cheer him up unexpectedly. Craziness ensues. But really, all Aomine wants is for Kise to be there with him in his special day…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Luna only plays with them. No profit is made from this fan fiction.  
>  Warning:** _slight AU, shounen ai/yaoi, lil R-rated scene at the end (lol), language, oOC-ness, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors._  
>  **A/N:** Happy birthday, Aomine Daiki (31/8)! XD Sorry, I can only manage this for your b'day, babe! Still have so much works to do! But it doesn't mean I love you less than Kuroko and Kagami (well, actually, I do, but since I still love you, it counts anyway *snickers*). So here's for your special day! Please ENJOY!

**For Your Special Day**

* * *

_**A week before Aomine's birthday—** _

Aomine was woken up in the morning by the ringtone of his cell-phone. Kise's loud singing voice from his character song 'Shalala Goes On' blared on from its speaker and Aomine grunted in annoyance. He hated it when he was woken up too early in Sunday.

Aomine grabbed the cell phone from the bedside table and answered the phone without looking at the caller ID since he already knew from the ringtone. "What?" He almost barked, since he was still sleepy and cranky.

" _Ah, Aomine-chi! Good morning!"_ –Kise's voice was chirpy and too freaking cheery in the morning, annoying the hell out of Aomine.

"It's _blind_ morning, you idiot. What do you want, Kise?" Aomine scowled.

" _Aww, don't be such a grumpy, Aomine-chi! It's a beautiful morning! Go look outside your window! The sunrise is gorgeous!"_ —Kise's voice became so much louder by the second that Aomine had to bring the device away from his ear or his eardrum would explode.

"If you don't have anything to say, I hang up," Aomine intended to just do that, but Kise's whiny voice stopped him just as he was about to push the 'end-call' button.

" _Waaaah! Please wait for a moment! I have something to say!"_

"What then? Hurry up! I wanna go back to sleep," Aomine growled in warning.

" _Uh… alright. Well, next week is Aomine-chi's birthday, right? What do you want for your present, Aomine-chi?"_ —Kise suddenly asked, and he sounded rather nervous for some reasons.

Aomine grunted at that. "Must we have this conversation so early in the morning?" Kise was being unfair. He was still sleepy and his head hadn't yet worked properly for him to think about something he wanted except maybe Horikita Mai's new ero magazine.

" _Oh, but it's best to decide your heart desire as soon as you can, right? What do you want Aomine-chi? If I can get it for you, I will!"_ —Kise chirped again, his nervousness masked well.

"What do you think I am, five? Just come to my house that day, will you," Aomine closed his eyes, intending to sleep again.

" _Uh…"_ —the nervous response came back.

"What?" Aomine opened his eyes again as Kise took too long to continue.

" _That's the thing… Aomine-chi. I might not be able to be there in your birthday,"_ —was Kise's hesitant reply.

A vein of annoyance popped out Aomine's head. "What?" He growled.

" _Err… but I land this amazing modeling project job in Paris, Aomine-chi! It's for big Designer Clothes! This is HUGE! I can't bail out or the agency will FIRE me, so… pretty please? I'll be in Paris just for two weeks and I'll be back as soon as possible, but I still won't be able to be with you in your birthday, so… I'll get you a present! Whatever you want so long as I can get it!"_ —Kise seemed to be pretty worked up as he said all of that in a rush.

Aomine mulled over what he wanted. Kise was amazing that international designer actually wanted to use him as a model, and he was just a part-time model for god's sake. Well, Aomine wasn't an egoistic bastard (you wished), so he responded to whatever came first to his mind.

"Well, congrats, then. You don't have to worry about giving me present. Just… concentrate in your job and come back soon."

" _Eeeeh? But I want to give you a present, Aomine-chi! It's your special day!"_ —Kise insisted, and he was whining, sheesh.

"Look, Kise. I'm not interested with presents and birthdays, just… shut up for a minute. Your whiny voice is getting on my nerves." Aomibe scowled when he heard another whine. "If you love me that much, just hurry home after you finish your job. I'll still be here when you come back," he continued while sighing tiredly.

" _But—"_

"No buts. Now scram. I'm still sleepy!" Aomine barked before he cut the line and hid his head under the pillow, muttering curses before going back to sleep.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

_**A week later—** _

The bell of Aomine's home didn't stop ringing the entire morning despite Aomine's willful effort to ignore it. He groaned at the tenth time the obnoxious tool blared and cursed under his breath as he woke up from his comfortable bed and stepped onto the rather cold floor groggily.

It was still summer, but even in summer the morning weather was still cold.

Aomine grumbled as he half heartedly strutted to the front door. He had taken a deep breath, getting ready to yell at whoever was behind the door when an orange ball greeted his sight as soon as he opened the door.

Aomine blinked in surprise, his words died before it even escaped his mouth. In the midst of confusion, Kagami's smirking face appeared behind the ball. "Rise and shine, sleepy head! Let's play one on one with me today!" the redhead challenged.

Aomine stared at Kagami in boredom. "So unoriginal," he drawled lazily.

"S-shut up!" Kagami shouted, his face reddening. "Come on! Play with me! Aren't you bored doing _nothing_ at home _alone_?"

"It's freaking 6 a.m., you bastard! I was sleeping!" Aomine scowled. "Besides, how come you know where I live anyway?"

"Kuroko," Kagami straightly replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aomine cursed at his ex-partner inwardly. "Forget it. I'm tired today. Go home." He sighed in exasperation and was about to close the door, but Kagami held the door with his free hand.

"Fine, we don't have to play basketball. At least let me in! I'll cook you breakfast!" Kagami bargained and who was Aomine to turn down a free meal?

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

"The sight of you in an apron is pretty disturbing," Aomine made a face as Kagami was getting ready to cook.

"Shut up!" Kagami blushed again and grumbled something under his breath before he pointed at Aomine with a spatula. "It's only for today, you asshole. Don't expect me to be this nice for you every time!" he huffed, looking annoyed. "So, what do you want to eat? Omelet? Pancake?"

"You… Why are you being so disgustingly sweet today?" Aomine paled slightly at the offer.

Now Kagami threw a spoon at the dark-skinned teen and Aomine dodged it expertly. "You're unbelievable. How come people care about you so much?" the red head muttered again in irritation as he began to look for any ingredients in Aomine's refrigerator and cabinets.

"Anything is fine." Aomine finally replied, leaning on the wall of his kitchen. Well, the dark-blue haired boy didn't care that much of the reason. It was still nice enough to have a free breakfast.

Ten minutes later after he left Kagami to cook in his kitchen, the bell rang again. Aomine sighed. "Who is it, this time?" He stood up from his couch and went to the front door. He opened and saw… no one?

"Huh?" Aomine looked around in confusion.

"Aomine-kun."

At the sudden familiar toneless voice, Aomine jumped in shock, almost screeching. "W-wha—?!" then he spotted Kuroko bellow his sight. "Tetsu?! Jeez! Why do you always do that?!" he held his chest where he could feel his heart beating like crazy.

"I came to deliver this," Kuroko didn't seem to care that he had scared the crap out of Aomine and presented him with a green plastic bag of _something_.

"What…?" Aomine stared at the bag, puzzled. "What is that?"

"A present," Kuroko replied evenly.

"Huh?" Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"Did you forget? It is your birthday today," Kuroko reminded.

…

"Ah," Aomine punched his palm. Now it made sense. Kagami came today to congratulate him as well, but he was embarrassed so he asked him to play one on one in disguise. But because Aomine didn't want to, Kagami was acting extraordinarily weird and decided to cook him breakfast instead.

"Are you going to let me in?" Kuroko demanded, but not with that demanding tone. He was emotionless and toneless as always.

"Oh, right. Sure… come on in," Aomine moved aside to let the teal haired boy enter his house. "Been awhile since you came here, huh?" he closed the door right after.

Kuroko didn't reply. Instead he sniffed something. "Bingo," he said before he walked faster towards the kitchen.

"Eh, Tetsu?" Aomine followed him in wonder.

Aomine blinked as he saw Kuroko enter the kitchen without sound. Kagami was chopping cabbage while humming. Surprisingly, he had a nice voice despite his rough exterior. But that wasn't the point.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped and shrieked at Kuroko's sudden call, the knife dropped and clattered at the floor. The classic thing just happened and Aomine laughed at the ridiculous sight.

"Ku-Kuroko!? Jeez, you…! Could you NOT do that when I was holding a knife?! I almost cut my fingers off, you bastard!" Kagami yelled in horrified tone at Kuroko.

"I knew you would be here after you asked me about Aomine-kun's address yesterday. I am glad I was right. Make me breakfast too." Kuroko said evenly again with a strange glint in his unreadable pale blue eyes.

Aomine fell down comically on the floor. "That's the real reason you're here?!" He shouted, annoyed that his birthday was the second reason for Kuroko's presence.

Kuroko turned to face Aomine. "Kagami-kun's cooking skill is _awesome_ , Aomine-kun. You could go to heaven eating his cooking," Kuroko lifted a thumb, but his face was still so even that Aomine couldn't help feeling odd instead of convinced.

"Whatever," Aomine sighed deeply in defeat. "And Kagami, you are so tsundere about the birthday thing. What are you, Midorima?" He then turned to Kagami who was still fuming at Kuroko for surprising him earlier.

Kagami snapped "Shut up! Don't compare me to that weirdo!" and blushed again. Really, he was kind of adorable when he blushed, but was it healthy blushing that much?

"I want pancake, Kagami-kun," Kuroko requested with that sparkle on his eyes.

Kagami turned to Kuroko, sweat dropping. "Go wait in the living room," he flicked Kuroko's forehead in annoyance.

Kuroko looked almost pouting at the dismissal. "Do you want a help?" he asked.

"No. You probably can only make boiled eggs, right?" Kagami's sweat dropped.

"I'm the best at making hard-boiled eggs," Kuroko stated in total confidence.

Aomine face-palmed.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

In the end, Kagami kicked Aomine and Kuroko out of the kitchen.

"That is _my_ kitchen, damn it," Aomine grumbled in annoyance.

"It is not like you use it at all," Kuroko responded to it flatly.

Aomine groaned. That was true. He almost never entered kitchen unless he made cereal. He preferred eating in the living room where he could eat while watching some television.

"So… you want to hang out with me today?" Aomine asked after they sat down together on the couch.

"I am here for Kagami-kun's cooking and your birthday," Kuroko answered straightly.

A bead of sweat prickled out Aomine's cheek. He was right. His birthday was the second. "Okay, but it isn't like I'm going to make a party out of it," he grunted.

"Do not worry. It is taken care of." Kuroko smirked a little and Aomine felt a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

After the breakfast, which was amazingly delicious, like Kuroko said, Aomine opened Kuroko's present. It was a DVD box of horror movies. Yes, it's plural.

"You're joking, right?" Aomine immediately threw those despicable DVDs aside immediately.

"I am trying to help you get over your irrational fear towards ghost and those horror stuffs," Kuroko replied evenly, getting them back.

"You're bullying me! You are bullying me, aren't you?!" Aomine cried as Kuroko was trying to shove those DVDs back into Aomine's line of sight.

"What are you, fives?" Kagami rolled his eyes.

"What? You don't have anything for me, Kagami?" Aomine smirked at the redhead.

"W-wha—?! I've come here, put an apron on and cooked for you! I'm NOT giving you any present!" Kagami shouted again, flushing.

"He's saying he himself is the present." Kuroko seemed amused.

Aomine puked.

"SHUT UP!" Kagami's face turned redder.

A few moments later after much bickering and arguing, Aomine's bell rang again. "Again?" He stood up slowly and lazily went to the front door before opening it.

"Yah, Aomine. Morning!"

Aomine blinked at the sight of Takao Kazunari, and double blinked at the sight of Midorima Shintarou on his doorstep. "What are you two doing here?"

"I was just passing by, and since I happened to have Virgo's lucky item today on my hand, I decided to stop by to give you this. It's a very unlucky day for Virgo," Midorima thrust a Hello Kitty bed lamp to Aomine's face.

A bead of sweat rolled down Aomine's cheek. He didn't know how to react with that odd, awkward reason.

"Lie~s. Shin-chan insisted on coming here today to deliver your birthday present!" Takao grinned widely.

"Takao!" Midorima flushed prettily.

Wait, Aomine's eyes needed to get checked if he just thought Midorima pretty. No, maybe it really WAS his unlucky day because he had gone crazy.

"And this present is from me!" Takao offered a magazine. The Horikita Mai's newest one.

Aomine loved that Shuutoku point guard for getting him his lucky item for an entire MONTH.

Midorima was trying to strangle Takao in the background as Aomine invited them inside as well.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Aomine felt that his house was getting crowded with the addition of Midorima (who was currently arguing with Kagami about a healthy breakfast) and Takao (who decided he could snoop around the house as he pleases). Kuroko was quietly reading his novel book on the couch.

Well, it wasn't a bad thing to socialize sometimes, but anymore guests would be ridiculous at this point.

"Neh, Kagami~, make some snacks for us~," Takao whined.

"Aah? Why do I have to make anymore food?" Kagami protested.

"Kagami-kun's cooking is famous already," Kuroko flipped over one page of his novel, not even looking at them as he responded.

"It's your doing, isn't it?" Kagami gave Kuroko knuckles attack.

"Ow, ow, ow, it hurts."

"You don't look like you're hurting at all!"

"Quit it, you two. Are you little kids?" Midorima huffed. "More importantly, Aomine, make your guests some tea. Don't you have any manners?" He narrowed his eyes at Aomine now.

A vein popped on Aomine's head. "Make yourself at home and make your own damn tea," he felt like antagonizing the green haired weirdo.

"Fine. Kagami, make some tea," Midorima then turned at Kagami and pushed his glasses up, his emerald eyes glinting in authority.

"You guys just want to order me around to make something to accompany the drink, don't you?!" Kagami accused.

"Kagami-kun's snack is the best," Kuroko added unhelpfully.

"Snacks, snacks, snaaaacks!" Takao whined some more.

"Aaaargh! FINE!" Kagami gave up after many pressures around him. He stomped angrily to the kitchen to make some drinks and snacks

Aomine laughed at that and Midorima huffed in satisfied look. Takao grinned and Kuroko threw a small smile.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

A few minutes after the tea and juices ( _"It's summer, so it's HOT. Make some cold drinks!"—_ courtesy of Takao's another whine) and the snacks were done, the bell rang again.

"Again?" Aomine was getting peeved at this. Why did he receive so many uninvited guests in his birthday? He didn't plan to celebrate it, damn it!

"Dai-chaaaan! Open the door!"

Aomine groaned hearing the high feminine voice. It was Satsuki. What was she doing here? He stood once again to answer the door and when he opened it. He didn't expect to see Imayoshi's face. He twitched.

"Yah, Aomine-kun," Imayoshi threw Aomine his annoying cunning smile and Aomine's eyes twitched again at the saccharine sweet voice.

"What are you doing here?" Aomine refused to call that guy senpai.

"What are you saying, Dai-chan? We're here to celebrate your birthday!" Momoi cheered as she presented him with a bag of party goods and slapped his back hard.

"I-I-I- am sorry for intruding!" Sakurai was there as well with a bag of groceries.

"I'm here for Sakurai's cooking," Wakamatsu huffed behind them all.

Aomine felt that this had something to do with his bad omen earlier after Kuroko said that _something_ was taken care of.

"Happy birthday, Dai-chan!" Satsuki smiled cheerily at him.

Aomine sighed deeply in defeat before he let them in.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

The crowd was getting overwhelming. Aomine just wanted to have a quiet birthday today, but it seemed people around him wouldn't let him. His living room was packed with guys chattering about everything and nothing. Satsuki strolled here and there, while sweetly ordering everyone around, even her senpai, to decorate the place so they could party.

Kagami and Sakurai were in the kitchen, cooking. Kagami seemed annoyed that Sakurai didn't stop apologizing for everything he did, but he was quite impressed with Sakurai's cooking skill, so he ignored the apologizing thing and worked with him making the birthday cake and preparing the big feast.

Kuroko seemed to try not to get in the way, but Takao caught him to help him inflate the balloons, while Midorima was writing something on the banner. Aomine was trying to get away, but Momoi caught him and ordered him to move the furniture around.

"Why do I have to work in my own birthday party…?" Aomine grumbled, but since Momoi wouldn't shut up if he didn't do it, he relented with protest.

Some hours later, the preparation was done and Aomine was ready to fall asleep in exhaustion. But everyone urged him to get up before he had any chance to close his eyes.

"Come on! The cake is ready! Blow the candles!" Momoi pulled him to the party area where Kagami held out the cake with 17 small stick candles on them.

"Make a wish first," Kagami grinned, seemingly proud of his and Sakurai job making the super jumbo cake. Aomine wondered who would eat that much of a cake.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry it's so plain!" Sakurai said nervously.

"It's extravagant enough," Aomine was sick thinking that he would eat all of that later.

However, before Aomine could think of his wish, another rang of the bell interrupted the party.

"I'll get that!" Momoi pat Aomine's back and ran to the door. A short time later, she came back with a big cardboard box on her hands. Wakamatsu immediately went to help her bring it in.

"What is that?" Kuroko asked, seemingly curious.

"It's a delivery from Akita. Ah, it's Mukkun, Dai-chan! Here's the note!" Momoi gave Aomine the note as he read it.

" _Happy birthday, Mine-chin. This is a present from me."_ Aomine eyed the box curiously before opening it.

It was a box filled nothing but snacks. Aomine groaned at that."Dear god, who can eat that much snacks and stay alive?!"

Kuroko pointed at Kagami. "Shut up! I don't eat snacks! I eat real food!" He retaliated proudly.

"That's not something to brag, Kagami," Midorima threw the red head a disgusted glare.

"Oh, this one is from Akashi-kun," Momoi held out a smaller size of box (but it was still big enough) and Aomine had a bad feeling about what was inside.

Aomine took the note and read _"Happy birthday, Daiki. Use this well."_ Aomine slowly opened the box and more beads of sweat rolled down his face as his sight was met with numerous kinds of scissors.

"What am I going to do with these many scissors?!"

"At least you don't need to buy any scissor for a lifetime if you need any," Imayoshi snickered.

"Anyway, come on! Blow the candles!" Momoi seemed to be so eager from some reasons. Ah, right. She loved strawberry shortcake. She only wanted to eat the cake, didn't she?

Aomine sighed and went back to his task. He was thinking of his wish when he realized that no one seemed to mention Kise's name today. Weird, but he didn't want to prod so he just shrugged.

_I wish for Kise to be here, though…._

Then Aomine blew the candles.

After that, everyone went crazy in the party. Aomine didn't know who the birthday boy was anymore in this situation. They ate the big feast. It was delicious. They turned out the music and sang to the song while dancing around. It was nuts.

Then they played game. A nasty game.

"King orders number five and seven to KISS!" Imayoshi smirked because he was the mighty king.

A collective groans etched as Aomine got number five and number seven was… Mdidorima. "Why am I even playing this?" Aomine wondered aloud.

"I wish I was home now," Midorima muttered darkly.

"Come on! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the obnoxious ones cheered. Kagami made a hilarious expression as he laughed so hard.

"Don't bite, Midorima," Aomine warned.

"Shut up and do it already," Midorima glared at him dangerously.

Then Aomine kissed him on the cheek. Midorima blinked.

"On the MOUTH you idiot!" Wakamatsu yelled.

"King's order was to 'kiss'. There's no specification that it has to be on the mouth!" Aomine protested.

"My mistake. Too bad," Imayoshi sighed while shaking his head.

"Bastard," Aomine growled at the bespectacled man.

Midorima was quiet as he held his cheek.

"Shin-chan, are you happy?" Takao snickered.

"Shut up, Takao!" Midorima blushed hard while throwing a pillow seat at Takao's head.

On the next round, the King's stick fell on Kuroko's hand. "Oh, how lucky," the teal haired boy didn't look like it, but he was excited, alright. "Okay. Number two has to give number nine a lap dance with his/her shirt off," he stated flatly.

Now everyone gasped in shock. "Kuroko is surprisingly hardcore!" Takao screeched while laughing hysterically while the others were sweating profoundly.

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi cried while blushing madly in embarrassment.

"I'm… number nine…? How come I land the order twice in a row?" Aomine stared at his stick in disbelief. "Who is number two?"

Everyone went quiet before Kagami's body shook in silent anger, face as red as tomato. "Kuroko, you bastard…!"

 _It's Kagamiiiiiiii!_ —everyone (except Kuroko) dropped their jaws in shock.

"Come on, Kagami-kun. Shirt off. Lap dance." Kuroko pointed at him and then at Aomine with a strange sparkle again in his eyes.

"I'll get you for this!" Kagami manned up and took off his shirt before he slowly moved to Aomine who was still sweating while staring at him.

"Are you serious?" Aomine protested.

"King's order is absolute," Kagami replied, his face still very red which almost put his hair color to shame.

Imagine a guy as muscular as Kagami giving an equally muscular Aomine a lap dance. It was a sight to behold as everyone laughed so hard their stomach hurt.

At the next round, Momoi landed the King's stick. "Oh, me?" She seemed thrilled. "Then…" She looked around at the nervous people. "Okay, number one and number four have to be in the almost 'doing it' position for a minute," she sadistically smirked.

 _DEMOOOOON!_ —everyone (again), except Kuroko (again) thought in mortification.

"You guys are cheating! I land the punishment again!" Aomine protested now because he was number one.

"Who is number four then?"

"Ah, it's me," Kuroko raised his hand.

"Whaaaaat?!" Momoi was horrified as she heard it. "Annulled! Annulled!"

"You can't annul the order!" everyone shouted in unison and retaliation. Momoi sulked as Aomine sighed deeply.

"Well, then, shall we do it?" Aomine stared down at Kuroko who looked upward at him impassively.

"Go easy on me, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said slowly.

"How suggestive that conversation was…" Takao commented dryly while Kagami's sweat dropped. His face was still red from total mortification and embarrassment.

Then they posed for a minute. Momoi couldn't help taking pictures because Kuroko was so adorable while Aomine was so sexy.

"This is INSANE," Midorima shook his head at the disaster.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

The party was over minutes before midnight, and everyone went home after helping with the cleaning. Aomine was totally beaten up when he was once again alone in the house. Despite all the inanity and craziness that happened today, he was still rather unsatisfied.

Well, everyone had made an effort to celebrate his birthday, so he was quite happy, but… the only person that he wanted to be there most wasn't there, so it was still quite disheartening.

Aomine chuckled. Kise hadn't even texted him and it was almost midnight already. Well, he did say to Kise that he shouldn't worry about Aomine's birthday, but… he had hoped that Kise at least texted or called.

Aomine yawned as the sleepiness came down on him. He decided to just sleep and retire to his bedroom. However, before he could enter the room, his bell rang again.

"I swear if it's another party goers, I'm gonna kill them!" Aomine fumed as he marched down the door. He opened and almost yelled at the person to get lost before a blur of blond mop suddenly surged forward and hugged him tightly.

"Aomine-chiiii! I miss you~~~!"

Aomine fell down on the floor, with Kise straddling him. "Ki-Kise?!" He was surprised as he saw the blond who was supposed to be still in Paris on top of him.

Kise pulled back slightly before presenting Aomine with a bucket of roses. "Happy birthday!" the blond boy smiled so charmingly and cutely that imaginary stars hit Aomine's face.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Paris," Aomine was very surprised that Kise actually came to him minutes before midnight.

"I was, but… I tried my hardest to finish my work as soon as possible, so I could make it to your birthday before it ends!" Kise hugged Aomine again happily. "I'm glad I did make it." He sighed in relief in Aomine's embrace.

Aomine huffed. "You really didn't have to push yourself so hard just for my birthday, you know." He ruffled Kise's hair after that, shaking his head.

"Still… I want to be with you in your special day, Aomine-chi…. Work is important, but for me, Aomine-chi is more important," Kise smiled childishly after he looked upward at Aomine and gave the taller boy a kiss on the lips. "Aomine-chi is my boyfriend, after all," he grinned happily again after that.

Aomine blushed slightly at the sweet honest line and he was charmed by that stunning genuine smile Kise gave him. It wasn't that model smile. It was Kise's smile and it was reserved for Aomine only.

Aomine grinned back and kissed Kise on the lips as well. "Well said, pretty boy."

"Jeez, don't call me that, Aomine-chi~," Kise whined and Aomine laughed.

"Well then, what present do you bring me, Ryouta?" Aomine then whispered into Kise's ear while lowering his voice to the husky sexy level.

Kise gasped in surprise. "Jeez, you didn't say what you wanted on the phone Aomine-chi! I only brought myself here!" Kise pouted.

Aomine chuckled. "Then I guess… I'll have you for my birthday present then," he whispered again before nipping at the tip of Kise's ear.

Kise's breath hitched at the sudden assault on his sensitive spot. "Ah… Aomine-chi…!"

Upon seeing Kise's half lidded sexy gaze, Aomine's desire to touch the blond increased infinitely. "Not fair. You always tempt me with such pretty look," he whispered again and kissed Kise's neck slightly earning another moan from the model.

"T-then… let's go inside your room. Don't you want to enjoy the present, Aomine-chi?" Kise asked seductively before he kissed Aomine's lips again.

Aomine gave Kise a feral grin before he quickly stood up and pulled his boyfriend to his room as soon as he locked the front door of his house.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Aomine pushed the blond boy down on his bed before he climbed on top of the mattress and attacked by kissing Kise's mouth eagerly. He pinned Kise's hands above his head with one hand while his other hand roamed around Kise's body.

"Ah, Aomi…ne-chi…!" Kise gasped and moaned at every touch Aomine bestowed on his body.

"You're pretty sensitive today, huh?" Aomine smirked, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"B-but… it's been more than a week…" Kise's eyes were teary and his face was flushed pink as he moaned again. He was so adorable Aomine wanted to eat him up right there and then.

"So cute… Ryouta…" Aomine undid Kise's Designer clothes. He guessed Kise kept some after all. He was careful not to wrinkle the material since it would be hell to pay if the clothes were ruined.

"Aomine-chi… you're quite patient today…" Kise couldn't help commenting.

Aomine chuckled slightly at that. "Well, my boyfriend had worked hard so he could hurry back to my place for my birthday. I'm quite happy having you here. If you are tired, we don't have to do anything at all and stay cuddling like this all night," he replied humorously while kissing Kise's cheek.

"Aomine-chi…" Kise blushed even more at the sweet talk. It wasn't like Aomine at all, but today was special since it was his birthday. And his wish was granted anyway. He did only wish to be with Kise in his birthday after all. "But… I want Aomine-chi to touch me more…"

At the shy plea, Aomine couldn't help twitching in excitement. "Jeez, you…" Way to go to ruin the sweet moment and made Aomine horny. "I guess it couldn't be helped, huh?" He smirked after that though, and then he attacked Kise's mouth again while undressing him completely before caressing his smooth alabaster skin.

Kise groaned more and he couldn't help his body reaction as he was aroused. He bucked up to have more contact with Aomine's hard toned body. "More… Aomine-chi…!" He panted and gasped with every word in pleasure.

"As you wish," Aomine complied keenly at the very alluring invitation.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Aomine stared at the sleeping Kise fondly after the other boy passed out from exhaustion. But his expression was satisfied and he seemed to be in bliss. Aomine chuckled at that.

"Thank you, Ryouta," Aomine couldn't help kissing Kise's lips once again for the very amazing present.

"Uhm… love you too, Aomine-chi… Happy birthday…" Kise sleep talked in reply, cuddling Aomine's warm body comfortably. He was such an adorable guy.

Well, Aomine was a happy, blessed guy. His friends were great and cared a lot about him and his boyfriend loved him very much. What else could he possibly hope more?

Well, while cuddling Kise back, Aomine Daiki just wished that this blissful happiness would last for a very long time.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Done. It's shorter than my present for Kagami, but at least I made something pretty funny for Aomine/Kise pair *lol* I'm quite happy even though the craziness and the ridiculousness of Aomine's birthday party rather got on my nerves *rotfl* Too bad I can't include Kaga/Kuro here and Kuroko was rather crazy there *dies laughing* Well, I hope it's a good laugh for all of you. And Ahomine, stop scowling! At least I gave you your Kise!
> 
> Happy BIRTHDAY Aomine Daiki! Wish you for the best, dear! XDDD


End file.
